El león de los Puddlemere
by Nasirid
Summary: El primer día suele ser el peor, cuando los recuerdos de épocas anteriores aún siguen rondando tu cabeza y el miedo a no encajar se convierte en un nudo en tu garganta. Pero él era un Gryffindor y tenía coraje, valentía y no se daría por vencido.


_Disclaimer_: _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares y demases que aquí aparecen me pertenecen._

Dedicado con mucho cariño a _**Dubhesigrid**_, que hoy cumple un año más.

_**¡****¡Muchas felicidades, Sig!!**_ Aquí está mi humilde regalo... siento que no me haya dado tiempo a más. Espero que te guste ;)

* * *

**El león de los Puddlemere**

Los nervios y la costumbre le habían hecho llegar demasiado temprano. Como siempre, esperando tener un discurso que preparar. Pero ya no había ninguno de esos, ni tampoco estrategias que pulir antes de que el vestuario se llenara de gente. Ahora simplemente le tocaba esperar, sentado en un banco al final de la enorme habitación. Esperar como habían tenido que hacer siempre los demás, cuando era él el capitán.

En Hogwarts jamás habría soñado con tener semejante espacio para su equipo. Hubiera tenido una pizarra más grande, donde cupiera más de una estrategia a la vez; las escobas no habrían estado siempre arrinconadas en un único armario. De haber tenido aquello en el colegio, cada miembro de su equipo habría disfrutado de su propia taquilla, con espacio para la escoba, las protecciones e incluso sobraría sitio para una mochila repleta de libros. Angelina siempre se había quejado de tener que compartir su espacio con Alicia. Ella, que vivía tan a gusto en su orden particular, sacaba de quicio a la otra cazadora, meticulosa y organizada como la que más.

Katie, sin embargo, jamás había dicho nada sobre tener que compartir su taquilla con Harry. Y los gemelos... bueno, donde iba uno iba el otro, así que nunca había tenido elección sobre su taquilla. De hecho Oliver lo prefería así, no estaba seguro de querer que alguno de sus otros jugadores se enfrentara al peligro que podría suponer abrir aquella taquilla. A veces tenía la impresión de que los Weasley guardaban allí todo lo que no podían ocultar en el interior del colegio.

Miró de nuevo el reloj de la pared. Ya sólo faltaban veinte minutos. Con un suspiro y recordando las valiosas horas de sueño que había desperdiciado, Oliver se levantó y fue en busca de su mochila. Había sacado todas sus protecciones y se estaba poniendo los guantes cuando se dio cuenta de que no los necesitaba. Se acercó a la taquilla número 14 y observó no sin cierta tristeza, la pequeña placa bajo el número: "guardián reserva". Con una sonrisa de medio lado procedió a abrir su pequeño espacio, a sabiendas de que no podría cambiar el nombre de la placa hasta haber superado su tiempo de prueba.

Y justo en aquel momento, con la habitación medio iluminada y unas protecciones nuevas y brillantes frente a él, Oliver llegó a pensar que dos semanas parecían demasiado tiempo.

Guardó su mochila en el interior, justo al lado de la que sería su nueva escoba y se sentó de nuevo en el banco. No llegó a cerrar la taquilla, se quedó absorto mirando todo lo nuevo que había conseguido y desde luego no se sintió tan feliz como creyó que estaría. Ni siquiera podría usar los guantes que había llevado todos aquellos años, los que para él eran ya como un amuleto. "_Todo nuevo_", había dicho el entrenador dos días atrás. No serviría su vieja escoba, ni sus guantes ni mucho menos aquella túnica amarilla y escarlata que se había traído de Hogwarts como recuerdo.

Por supuesto lo esperaba, la túnica se quedaría siempre en casa para recordarle la copa que había ganado su equipo, no para usarla de nuevo. ¿Qué sentido tenía ponérsela sólo él? Ni siquiera de vuelta en el tren de vuelta de Hogwarts lo había pensado, pero al llegar a casa y a medida que fueron pasando los días, se dio cuenta que no significaba nada. Que de nada valdría ponérsela de nuevo si no había seis compañeros más con quien compartirla.

Al fin y al cabo ellos habían ganado aquella copa por él. A Oliver llegó a parecerle casi un sacrilegio cuando su padre le propuso que llevara la túnica en aquella prueba para el Puddlemere United. ¿Para qué? Si no habría nadie en aquel campo que entendiera el verdadero significado de llevarla con él.

El primer compañero en llegar resultó ser otro de los reservas, aunque por suerte, según él mismo, llevaba más tiempo en el equipo.

- Si superas el primer trimestre, quizás no tardes mucho en subirte de verdad a la escoba. Aunque Campbell es muy celoso de su puesto y rara vez falta a un partido.

Oliver sonrió educadamente aunque en su interior quería echarse a llorar. Sí, estaba dentro de uno de los equipos más importantes del país, como reserva en pruebas, pero estaba ahí. Pero la sonrisa condescendiente y el pequeño golpecito en el hombro de aquel chico significaban mucho más. Para Oliver significaba que tardaría mucho en ponerse de nuevo delante de los aros. Al menos con cierta autoridad, porque esperaba que alguna vez (más pronto que tarde) el entrenamiento fuera también para los reservas en sus puestos. Por lo que había podido ver dos días atrás, los otros seis reservas se quedaban ensayando pases, practicando vuelo y unas pocas estrategias mientras el equipo titular se dedicaba a lo que Oliver llamaba un entrenamiento de verdad.

Miraba de reojo a su compañero recién llegado que estaba sacando de la taquilla una túnica gris muy simple.

- Entrenamiento para reservas. – le comentó viendo que Oliver lo estaba mirando con los ojos entornados. – Los titulares llevan las azules; nosotros, para distinguirnos tenemos que llevar estas grises. Te acabarás acostumbrando... – hizo una pausa esperando que Oliver le recordara su nombre, pero el chico no estaba muy atento. - ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas, 14?

- Oliver Wood. – respondió sin mucho entusiasmo mientras iba en busca de su nueva túnica de entrenamiento.

- Bueno Wood, acostúmbrate, porque para todos aquí serás 14. – repuso entre risas el otro jugador. Oliver ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle cómo se llamaba. Sabía que jugaba en el puesto de golpeador, y se había quedado pensando, mientras terminaba de vestirse, que ni de lejos tenía si quiera una pizca de gracia. ¿Acaso era fácil encontrar a alguien como los gemelos Weasley?

¿Y sería él capaz de admitirles alguna vez que ya los echaba de menos? Él, el capitán estirado, serio y más parecido a un sargento que a un estudiante de último curso. El que evitaba por todos los medios que alguien supiera que algunas de las bromas de los Weasley _sí _ que le hacían gracia.

_Sólo algunas_.

A medida que la gente iba llegando, Oliver se sentía más apartado. Y era contradictorio, porque todos se habían acercado al nuevo, a 14, para darle la bienvenida al equipo. Incluso Fabius Campbell, el guardián titular, aquel que supuestamente no le dejaría ni un minuto de juego si podía evitarlo.

No era el jugador hosco y gruñón que había esperado, después de las anécdotas que aquel otro reserva (del que sólo sabía que tenía la taquilla número 9) le había contado. Campbell se mostró amable e incluso intentó ser gracioso, aunque Oliver no entendió ninguna de sus bromas.

Cuando el entrenador Deverill llegó unos minutos más tarde, acompañado de sus dos ayudantes, todos los jugadores se habían vestido ya y permanecían sentado en los bancos centrales del vestuario. A medida que Deverill dibujaba las estrategias en la pizarra, Oliver no pudo evitar recordar cómo había sido el primer día de Harry, o de Katie.

Por aquel entonces él ya era capitán del equipo y en realidad no se había preocupado de si sus nuevos jugadores se sentían a gusto o no. ¿Habrían tenido también aquel nudo en la garganta?. ¿Les habrían temblado las manos mientras cogían la escoba antes de salir al campo en su primer entrenamiento?

Él hacía años que había olvidado aquella sensación, aquel nerviosismo repentino, el no estar seguro de valer para lo que se le pedía. Y ahora dudaba... ¿les habían valido a Harry y a Katie las palabras de ánimo aquel primer día? Porque a él, sinceramente, no. Ni siquiera el apretón en el hombro del entrenador, o la sonrisa amable de Wilda Griffiths, la buscadora titular del equipo.

Tenía la impresión de no encajar, de que todo aquel derroche de energía y todas aquellas ganas de jugar las había dejado muy atrás, con sus seis compañeros de Gryffindor. Y de nuevo volvía a los recuerdos, a esos momentos de bienestar que le hacían olvidar los nervios alojados en su estómago. Y ya no se acordaba de la hora de entrenamiento que acababa de tener, porque en el fondo le había parecido un paseo.

¿Aquello sería lo que haría mientras fuera reserva? Sus propios entrenamientos como capitán habían llegado a ser más duros. Como aquel día bajo la lluvia intensa, cuando los gemelos no veían bien hacia quién dirigían las bludgers o el día que perdieron de vista a Harry entre la niebla porque no daba con la snitch.

Sin embargo, mientras los reservas entrenaban con los ayudantes de Deverill, el equipo titular se esforzaba al máximo. Y Oliver sintió una punzada de envidia, porque aquello era exactamente lo que quería ser.

Y lo conseguiría, tarde o temprano. Como había conseguido aquella copa en el colegio, como había logrado sentirse parte de algo. El equipo de Gryffindor, su hogar, su familia.

Y si tenía que pasar meses dando paseos en escoba, sería el mejor de los que pasearan. Sería 14, vestido de gris, pero con las ganas y la fuerza que el escarlata había sacado de él.

Porque él siempre sería Gryffindor, aunque el uniforme de los Puddlemere fuera azul oscuro.

Oliver Wood era un león.

Y los leones no tienen por costumbre pasear durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

_N/A: Porque el primer día en un equipo desconocido no tuvo que ser fácil; no después de la euforia de haber conseguido la tan ansiada copa de Quidditch en el colegio. Y aunque es una nueva etapa, Oliver sabe llevar consigo el ánimo de sus compañeros. El Dream Team de Gryffindor. _

_Que tengas un gran día, Sig :)_

_A los demás, gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer ;)_

**_Nasirid_**


End file.
